


"Typical wedding"

by Devil_youknow, Gabriel_Rebelarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Czarne odmęty mojego umysłu, F/M, Fluff, Kościół, M/M, Polski | Polish, Wesele, sex scenes, wspomniana Ruby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_youknow/pseuds/Devil_youknow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Rebelarchangel/pseuds/Gabriel_Rebelarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jeżeli zależy Ci na zdrowiu psychicznym, nie czytaj tego. Pisane ze znajomą w środku nocy. Powodzenia :")</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Typical wedding"

**Author's Note:**

> Jeżeli zależy Ci na zdrowiu psychicznym, nie czytaj tego. Pisane ze znajomą w środku nocy. Powodzenia :")

-Lucyferze, czy bierzesz sobie tego oto archanioła Gabriela, czwartego syna Chucka za męża? – zapytał Crowley.  
-TAK. Ślubuje mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że nie opuszczę Go, aż do przebicia jego serca anielskim ostrzem, tak mi dopomóż Tato.  
-A czy ty Gabrielu bierzesz Lucyfera za męża?  
-TAK, ślubuje mu miłość, może wierność, czasami uczciwość małżeńską i to, że nie opuszczę Go aż do jego ponownego zamknięcia w klatce lub dopóki nie znajdę kogoś lepszego.  
-Mocą nadaną mi przeze mnie ogłaszam was mężem i mężem! Możesz pocałować swojego brata.  
Z wielką radością w oczach Lucyfer przeczesał ręką włosy Gabriela i delikatnym ruchem przyciągnął usta ukochanego do siebie i złożył pocałunek pełen uczucia. Gdy wszyscy napawali się gejowską miłością, Bobby zaintonował na organach pieśń, która przeszywa serca, a mianowicie „Carry on my wayward son”. Nowożeńcy chwycili się za ręce i stanowczym krokiem udali się do wyjścia. Przed nimi pojawili się Sam i Dean w pięknych białych sukienkach, ozdobionych czerwonymi różami. Sypali oni kwiaty pod nogi szczęśliwej pary, a kiedy wszyscy byli poruszeni całą sceną pod kościół podjechał Castiel w Mustangu z ’65 roku. Archaniołowie wsiedli do pojazdu, który zawiózł ich prosto do restauracji o nazwie „5 rzeczy, których nie da zabić się Coltem”.  
Gdy wszyscy goście dojechali na miejsce, zabawa rozpoczęła się na dobre. Z tego wszystkiego, już po godzinie Mary Winchester zapłonęła na suficie. Azazelowi było z tego powodu bardzo przykro lecz w tym samym momencie wszedł Crowley i krzyknął:  
-Wybiła północ, czas na oczepiny  
Kelnerka przyniosła krzesło z zaplecza i ustawiła na środku sali. Gabriel zdiął swój gustowny wieniec z głowy i poprosił Lucyfera o zasłonięcie jego piwnych oczu. Wszystkie anioły ustawiły się w koło Gaba . Wtem wokalista zespołu ,,Black eye’s” zabrał głos:  
-Drogie prawiczki. My gramy piosenkę, a gdy skończymy ,,Trickster’’ rzuca wiankiem, a wy łapiecie, ok?  
Aniołowie skinęli głowami. Po chwili rozbrzmiało ,,Eye of the tiger‘’. Kiedy tylko zapadła cisza, Castiel rzucił się z drugiego końca sali niczym lew, aby zdobyć oznakę panieństwa Gabriela i wznosząc swoją zdobycz krzyknął:  
-Dean, złapałem to dla ciebie!  
Starszy Winchester patrzył się na anioła z lekkim zdziwieniem i nieukrywaną radością. W jego oczach było widać pożądanie i znaczącym, aczkolwiek ledwo zauważalnym skinieniem głowy wskazał na schody do pokoi na piętrze. Castiel sprawnym krokiem podążył w stronę swojego ukochanego. Trzymając się za ręce pobiegli w stronę otwartych drzwi pokoju nr 69. Ujrzeli tam krąg zapachowych świec w środku którego znajdowało się wielkie łoże obsypane płatkami róż. Nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie łowca rzucił anioła na stół stojący tuż przy łóżku. Nie byli w stanie nawet doczołgać się do materaca. Dean z niezwykłą zawziętością zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli obiektu jego pożądania. Castiel sięgnął do spodni partnera i powoli zsuwał je w dół. Niespełna minutę później obydwoje byli już w samych bokserkach. Dean i Cas wypełnieni namiętnością rzucili się na łóżko . Winchester zaczął ściągać z anioła resztki garderoby które na nim pozostały. Usadził go na swoich kolanach i ujrzał w jego błękitnych oczach rządze, której sam Crowley by się nie powstydził. Ten widok spowodował, że na twarzy łowcy pojawiło się lekkie przerażenie, lecz partner rzekł :  
-Nie pytaj tylko pozwól mi działać !  
Castiel ustawił Deana przed sobą, klęknął przed nim i wziął się ostro do pracy. Ich krzyki i jęki były słyszalne aż w sali weselnej. Sam usłyszał je i zaniepokojony krzykami swojego brata pobiegł w stronę, z której dobiegały odgłosy. A to, co zobaczył po otwarciu drzwi wcale go nie zdziwiło. Cas leżał nago na Deanie posuwając go w rytmiczny sposób. Młodszy Winchester z uśmieszkiem wyszedł z pokoju niezauważony. „Też powinienem sobie kogoś dzisiaj znaleźć” pomyślał rozglądając się po sali. Dostrzegł piękną kobietę o długich blond włosach. Sam zdecydował się podejść do niej i zaryzykować.  
***  
Po chwili znaleźli się w pokoju 70 praktycznie zszarpując z siebie ubrania. Rozebranie się do naga nie zajęło im długo. Już po chwili Sammy całował namiętnie swoją partnerkę po całym ciele. Pech chciał, że łóżko nie było wystarczająco długie jak na potrzeby mężczyzny, więc młodszy Winchester z niego spadł. Kobieta chichotając pod nosem zsunęła się z łoża za nim. Odgłosy dwójki mężczyzn z sąsiedniego pokoju tylko podgrzewały atmosferę. Tym razem to dziewczyna mogła swobodnie obcałować swojego partnera po całym ciele. Nie pominęła żadnego miejsca. Przerywając jej łowca zapytał:  
-Mogę wiedzieć chociaż jak masz na imię?  
-Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja Lilith - mówiąc to wyciągnęła sznur z torby. Swoją demoniczną mocą unieruchomiła go i związała. - Ruby powiedziała, że to lubisz  
Mężczyzna, uśmiechnął się nic nie mówiąc.  
***  
Wesele dobiegło końca. Wszyscy goście spali już (albo i nie) w pokojach na piętrze. Wreszcie młoda para miała czas tylko dla siebie. Odebrali klucz do swojego pokoju i to co zobaczyli zdziwiło Gabriela. Lucyfer jednak nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Na półce leżały diabelskie różki, małe różowe skrzydełka i miska z rozpuszczoną czekoladą oraz truskawkami. Szatan uśmiechnął się do swojego wybranka i powiedział:  
-To będzie długa i pamiętna noc aniołku.


End file.
